


Five Pranks on Christmas Day

by xsteriism



Series: irondad fics [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsteriism/pseuds/xsteriism
Summary: Five pranks on Tony by Peter, Harley and Morgan.(Pepper's totally in on it.)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Everyone
Series: irondad fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Five Pranks on Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brucewaynery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/gifts).



> very very dialogue heavy im so so sorry

Tony was going to kill someone. He was about to commit a homicide, status be damned. Jail time? Fine, whatever. He glared at the laughing duo sharply, eyes narrowing, hand holding his mug tightening dangerously. “What have you done.”

The billionaire may have phrased his sentence as a question, but don’t be fooled, he knew what they had done, and was not pleased about it either. Peter sat up on the couch (Tony’s couch) and wiped stray tears from his face while Harley continued cackling like Tony wasn’t about to whip out a knife and stab someone. 

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark!” 

The genius’ mouth dropped to the floor, glancing to his precious coffee machine wrapped in glittering wrapping paper, zip ties making it _impossible_ for him to just tear open the paper. And was that, _actual glitter_ falling to the counter? 

“You—! How am I supposed to drink my coffee?” Mr. Stark shouted, looking suspiciously close to tears. “My coffee!”

Harley stopped laughing, although the bright smile was still engraved onto his face. “Unwrap your present, Tony.”

The engineer was definitely going to strangle that Tennessee boy. The rascal even had the cheek to wink at him! Tony took a threatening step forward and watched with barely concealed glee as Harley laughed, ducking into Peter’s embrace as if that would deter him from committing murder. 

Heaving a deep sigh of defeat, Tony relaxed his hold on his mug, turning swiftly to make his way to his lab to make his coffee there. He wasn’t stupid, he was a billionaire, and a coffee machine in every room isn’t an issue. Besides, he was going into the lab anyway, all his gifts for the children were in a safe for the very reason that he had geniuses for kids and he wouldn’t put it above them to sneak in to open their gifts early. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked when Harley dragged Peter to follow him as if he was a mother duck. Peter looked at him with the biggest eyes and damn that manipulative spider, because how on earth is he supposed to find the heart in him to chase them away?

Harley looked smug as if he’d already won something Tony wasn’t aware of. Cautiously, he opened his lab doors and... 

The first thing he saw was the abundance of bright red balloons and the lack of his tools. Squinting his eyes at the two teens behind him, he pointed accusingly at the horrifying sight. 

“Please don’t tell me what I think this is,” Tony sighed in defeat, running his hand down his face. He walked over to one of the glaringly red balloons, picking it up and shaking it. “There’s glitter inside, isn’t there?”

The genius watched, unimpressed, as both Harley and Peter dissolved into laughter, slapping thighs and clapping hands. “Just please tell me the glitter isn’t glued to my tools.”

Judging by the cheeky smiles of the two, the billionaire would have to get new ones or suffer with glittery, shiny tools for an indefinite amount of time. How many times had he already sighed? He threw the balloon onto the table, watching with mute horror as it burst, glitter flying everywhere, bedazzling the surrounding area. The tool had been a hollow scraper, the end tearing a part of the balloon when it was thrown carelessly. 

Peter slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from bubbling out. He glanced at Mr. Stark, who had both hands buried in his hair, looking about three seconds from collapsing. The glitter was going to be an _absolute pain_ to clean up, as it was to put it into the balloons. 

Harley, on the other hand, wasn’t so discreet with his mirth. He was howling with laughter, bent over with one arm clutching his stomach and the other slapping his knee. He’s just happy 

Mr. Stark sighed for the umpteenth time, dejectedly turning to face both him and Harley. “At least tell me Morgan didn’t come in to do this stupid thing with you.”

“We did this after she slept, but the glitter was her idea,” Peter explained, hiding his smile behind the sleeve of his hoodie. 

The billionaire rolled his eyes, muttering, “Of course the glitter was her idea. Who else would it be? I can’t believe my own daughter has betrayed me like this. My daughter!”

Tony walked cautiously around his lab as if he was expecting something to jump out in front of him. But then he saw it.

“My coffee machine!” Tony wailed, staring in horror at the disgustingly glittering coffee machine and were those _holographic sequins_? Who on bloody earth decided that pasting holographic sequins and glitter onto his precious coffee machine was a _fantastic idea_? He would like to have some words with them. Before he can turn to the two teens who were most likely losing their sanity laughing, the glass doors to his lab opened. Pepper walked into the mess of a workplace, Morgan sitting comfortably on her hip. 

“Petey! Harley!” Morgan giggled, waving animatedly at the duo. 

Pepper’s eyes twinkled with amusement, her lips curling up into a half-smile at the sight of Tony’s precious workplace. She’s surprised he hadn’t blown his top off yet. “This is a war zone, Tony.”

Said person’s jaw dropped, head snapping to the direction of the mother-daughter duo. He looked scandalised, eyes wide with disbelief. “Me? This is clearly the work of those— those two demons!”

“No!” Morgan frowned, trying to be vicious, but really, she looked like an innocent bunny. “Petey and Harley not demons!”

“Pep! Are you seeing this? My daughter has betrayed me!” The genius threw his hands up in exasperation, mug still tightly grasped in his hand. His mug was still empty, no coffee, nothing to sustain him. How was he supposed to survive for the next few hours? Was it not Christmas today? How dare the teenagers prank him on Christmas? 

Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband’s antics. “Betrayed you? My daughter would never do that to someone. She’s an angel, isn’t that right, baby?”

Morgan nodded at Pepper then turned to face the rest of them, eyes big and innocent, pouting slightly. Harley hid his snigger behind a cough, looking at the distressed and angered adult. He looked like he was about to burst a vein. Was it because he hadn’t had his daily dose of coffee yet? Harley had to hide another snigger at the thought. 

After a few moments of silence (silent seething in Mr. Stark’s case), Tony finally sighed, putting down his mug on first available space on his table. He walked over to the glittering coffee machine, undoing the zip ties one after the other with his hands. 

“All my other coffee machines are in the same state, right?” The billionaire’s defeated voice made Harley double over in laughter, whereas Peter was starting to feel a little guilty in pranking his mentor on Christmas Day. Pepper was also laughing at Tony’s misery, watching with a little too much joy as he undid each zip tie, sighing sufferingly each time. 

“Okay boys, have fun, yeah?” The Stark Industries CEO giggled after having enough of watching Tony suffering. “Take care of Morgan, Peter, Harley. I’m going to go settle last minute SI stuff. I’ll be back for dinner, Tones, don’t go mad before then.”

Peter and Harley nodded obediently like the good older brothers they were while Tony grumbled something under his breath, probably about how he didn’t sign up for this. With that, Pepper let Morgan down and left for work.

After Tony finished making his hard-earned coffee, he turned to the trio. “Go on, show me the rest of your pranks. I know this isn’t all of it.”

——

They walked into Tony’s personal living room, the one on his penthouse floor. The first thing Tony saw (or didn’t see) was the lack of furniture adorning the room. Then, at second glance, the billionaire realised all the furniture was duct-taped to the ceiling. His jaw dropped at the sight, nearly letting go of his coffee mug. 

“What have you done!” Mr. Stark shouted for the second time today, his voice was embarrassingly high. “Peter! My furniture! Where— what— how?”

Harley’s eyes closed, his mouth wide open to laugh, even though all that was coming out were short wheezes. Morgan was giggling at Harley’s awful laughter and Peter was biting his lips to stop himself from laughing. Tony had one hand pulling the roots of his hair, looking more distressed than when his coffee machine was bound in zip ties. 

“It was—” Harley wheezed, tears rolling down his cheeks, “it was so easy— Peter just— just… climbed up— oh my God, Tony you should’ve seen it—”

Morgan was smiling widely at Harley, his bright and light aura lighting up the room. Peter was blushing as the other talked about his strength and Tony looked like he was about to cry. 

“Did you tape _everything_ that could be moved to the ceiling?” Tony asked, incredulous as he eyed the empty vase stuck on the ceiling. How Peter managed to tape everything to the ceiling within a night _while_ ensuring nobody woke up was beyond Tony. Besides, Tony wasn’t exactly a heavy sleeper and he somehow managed to sleep through the entirety of Peter doing this on the same floor. 

Tony stared at Peter’s innocent smile with distrust, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Did the vigilante have super speed as well? Why didn’t he know that? Peter’s eyes darted from the furniture to Tony nervously, biting his lip to stop his smile from growing. “Ah, I picked up as many as I could and webbed some up while I taped one. I promise I wasn’t wearing shoes!”

Blinking, Tony sighed for the millionth time today, running his hand down his face. “You’re bringing them back down. I’m— I don’t know how to deal with this. It’s too early for this. I’m going insane. How did Pep not notice this, by the way?”

“Well, um… Mrs. Stark may have been… in on the pranks?” Peter said sheepishly.

“She what.”

Harley slapped the engineer on the back, making him stumble a little, coffee nearly spilling out of the mug. After ignoring the glare sent his way, Harley smirked at him. “Everyone is in on it except you.”

Tony’s jaw dropped again, eyes wide with horror and disbelief. “My own science kids! What is this betrayal? Why have you turned against me?”

Morgan shrieked with hysterical laughter at her father’s melodramatic antics, clapping her tiny hands as if she was watching a show. Peter was trying to not cackle at both the adult and toddler, unsure if Mr. Stark would take away his lab privileges if he did. Well, Mr. Stark was most likely going to take away his privileges anyway… 

“There are more pranks,” Peter confessed, “five in total.”

The engineer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “And why on earth would you be telling me this? Huh? Another trick, is it? I won’t fall for it. I’m smarter than this, I tell you, smarter than this!”

Harley scoffed, folding his arms. “Yeah, old man, the smartest. And we’re telling you to make you look forward to the next prank. Suspense, ya’know?”

Tony shut his eyes tightly as if he was in pain. He took a few deep breaths before opening them again, waving his free hand nonchalantly. “Whatever. You do you, I don’t care anymore. Show me the next one. Quickly, I want to get this over and done with.”

Right after the adult finished speaking, Harley cackled, the sound resembling the villains on the television, with hand motions to match. Both Tony and Peter looked at him with shock, whereas Morgan tried to copy him, failing miserably. 

“Oh, old man, the other two pranks,” he took a moment to catch his breath. “You’ll have to find the other two pranks on your own.”

——

There was something wrong. Something felt… off. Not out of place, but… wrong.

Tony was in the living room of the Avengers floor (the one with all the furniture on the floor), about to have dinner with the other superheroes, Pepper and the children. Similar to his floor, the place was decorated with pictures of everyone and drawings from Morgan. But something didn’t feel right…

“What,” Natasha’s calm voice broke Tony out of his thoughts. “What are these. Who put them here.”

Frowning, Tony looked at where she pointed and finally realised why something felt off. The children pasted googly-eyes over the eyes of every single person in each picture on the floor. 

‘Huh,’ Tony thought, ‘I guess I found the fourth prank. And this isn’t so bad. Better than the previous three, at least. Although, it _does_ look a little creepy.’

Morgan started clapping at the adults’ discovery, giggling joyfully at their confused faces. Harley looked smug, smirking at nobody in particular. Peter was smiling, shaking his head at the other two. 

“Okay, okay, enough,” Captain America said, his voice loud enough to be heard over the background noise of the television and Morgan’s giggling. “Come and eat. Dinner’s ready.”

In an instant, all three kids shot up from their sitting position and raced to the dining table, sitting next to each other with Morgan in the middle, sitting in a highchair. Steve chuckled, quickly placing the dishes on the table together with Bruce. Clint had already set the table prior and Bucky was getting the unhealthy drinks and ice out. 

As the rest of the adults shuffled into the dining room, Tony poured himself a coke, dumping a few ice cubes into the glass. Harley looked down and hid his smirk behind his spoon, hoping Tony wouldn’t notice his unusual behaviour. 

Throughout dinner and pointless small talk, Harley kept his eyes on Tony’s glass, like he was waiting for something to happen. Tony was right across him, so it was relatively easy to go unnoticed, but he was called upon twice and both times he had no idea what was going on. 

“Harley!” Steve called again, voice slightly louder than usual. “Are you okay? You keep zoning out.”

Said teen pulled his eyes away from Tony’s glass to meet Steve’s. “Mhm, I’m okay, just distracted. The food is wonderful, Cap. Thanks.”

Just as he finished speaking, Tony’s drink erupted like a volcano, coke flying everywhere, staining everything. In his haste to escape the eruption, Tony stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over and proceeded to trip over it, falling to the ground. The rest of the adults also stood at the commotion and it was safe to say that dinner had become way more interesting. 

Harley cackled at the mess and he’s sure he’d be getting a sore throat from all the cackling and laughing he’d been doing the whole day. Pepper was trying not to laugh, hiding her big smile behind a dry napkin she managed to snatch before it got ruined by the coke. 

Just when they thought the situation had calmed, another glass erupted and adults started to fret again. 

“Quick! Pour away the gassy drinks!” Steve ordered, pointing randomly at the dining table.

Clint was in the corner furthest away from the dining table. “I don’t want to go near it!”

“What if it erupts again!” Bucky whined, following Clint to the corner. 

“It’s the ice! The ice has _mentos_ in them!” Natasha shouted, her usual calm nowhere to be found.

Bruce ran his hands through his hair. “Someone get napkins! No, wait, get towels!”

Pepper led the teens and toddler to the living room, quietly sniggering to themselves. “Good job, boys, I’ll get F.R.I.D.A.Y to save and send the video to the group chat later.”

They gave each other high-fives and dissolved into laughter once more. Today was such a good day. Well, a complete trash day for Mr. Stark, but that was only him. Totally not anyone’s fault, nope.

After half an hour, the mess was cleaned up and whatever salvageable food left was packed into Tupperwares. The adults finally heaved a sigh of relief, sagging into their respective seats. 

“Goodness,” Tony groaned. “Thank God that was the last prank. I don’t think I can take anymore. This day was absolutely exhausting.”

“Oh yeah! The pranks! I forgot about them,” Clint said, snapping his fingers in realisation. 

Tony shot him a deadpan look. “You knew about the pranks beforehand, and yet your reaction was the worst.”

Clint stuck his tongue out like a mature adult. “In my defence, that was weeks ago. I forgot about it.”

“Let’s just forget about it,” Bruce said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Let’s enjoy the rest of Christmas. Should we open the presents now?”

He took the children’s cheering as a positive sign, motioning everyone to gather around the overly decorated Christmas tree. After everyone was surrounded by their respective hoard of wrapped gifts, they started to unwrap each one in excited murmurs. 

Morgan cried at her gifts; a giant teddy from Uncle Bruce, a pair of handmade shoes from her Aunty Tasha, a gorgeous tailored purple dress from her Uncle Clint, a customised diamond necklace from Uncle Steve and a set of knives from Bucky. 

“Bucky!” Pepper had yelled, “Morgan is six! Too young for knives!”

Bucky response was something about needing to protect herself from a young age. Needless to say, the knives weren’t going to be in use until a few years’ time. 

Besides Tony, everyone had a fun day at the tower. Later, when Tony was less salty about the pranks, he’d replay the footages F.R.I.D.A.Y saved and laugh at them along with background Harley.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come chat with me on my tumblrs...
> 
> \---- for my mdzs fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs (in case the below doesnt work)
> 
> [my mdzs tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs) if you wanna cry about wangxian together! 
> 
> \---- for my marvel fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad (in case the link below doesnt work)
> 
> [my marvel tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad) if you wanna scream about irondad or marvel in general to me!!
> 
> \----
> 
> also! if you'd like to talk to me on discord then my user is: z y || 💙#0830


End file.
